Fractured and Broken
by xxxLauraaxxx
Summary: What if Leah and Bella lived different lives? If Leah was Leah Swan, average seventeen year old. And Bella Clearwater was 17 and the first female werewolf? Eventual Bella/Paul Story belongs to Crushed Hale.x
1. Cold Bella

**What if Bella and Leah's lives were reversed? Bella is Bella Clearwater and is 17, Leah is Leah Swan and is 17 too. Bella is the first female wolf. This will eventually be Bella/Paul and maybe Leah/ Wolf. PM what you want for Leah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if i did i would be rich and not saving all of my money to buy my semi dress and an iPhone... This applies to all of my chapters i do not own anything in them, this story belongs to xWrittenInBlood formerly Crushed Halex**

**Bella POV**

_Our favourite place we used to go  
>The warm embrace that no one knows<br>The loving look that's left your eye.._

This isn't normal. This shit just isn't fucking normal. Where the hell was he? He'd been missing for a month now. There's no sign of him, he doesn't call, doesn't leave a letter, anything to show me he's actually alive! I picked up my cell and rung Paul's familiar number. He answered first ring.

"Bells, whats up? Found him yet?" His worried voice asked. I shook my head even though he couldn't see.

"This isn't normal." I muttered, but I knew he heard.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married next year?" He asked, his voice slightly saddened.

"Yep. But apparantly that doesn't matter." I stated coldly.

"It does." A deep voice said from the door. I spun around as fast as I could and saw Sam standing there, leaning against the doorway. His eyes were hapy but guarded. His arms were now muscled immensly, like the rest of his body, and folded over his chest.

"Bells?" Paul asked.

"I'll call you later." I said hanging up, not even waiting for goodbye.

"Where the fuck where you?" I all but yelled. He tensed slightly, his eyes more guarded. But then he just shrugged. "What the fuck kind of answer is that?" I nearly screamed. A whole month missing means nothing. He sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"I'll make it up to you." He whispered. I kicked him in the shin.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" I stated looking up to his eyes. He'd grown about a foot, nearly 6'7. Where as I was 5'4.

"Come on." He said scooping me up. I huffed and folded my arms. "I missed that." He whispered sadly.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't of missed it if you never went away." I replied. He dropped me on the bed and I laughed. "Oh, yeah such a gentleman, just drop me." I laughed. He laughed too.

"Sorry, babe." He whispered.

**Next Day. **

I woke up in a mess of tangled limbs to a naked Sam. His arm was securely around my shoulders, pulling me even tighter to him. His legs tangled between my legs, and our bodies pressed against one another. I sighed. I had missed this, no matter how angry I was with him. I gently shook him.

"Sam, Sammy.. Come on, you have to get up. Em will be here soon." I whispered. He moaned but got out of bed anyway. I walked over and threw his long sleeve top on that covered me almost to my knees. Then there was knocking at the door. Sam popped out of nowhere and grabbed me around the waist, spinning me and kissing my neck. I laughed at him.

"Leave me alone." I laughed. He pouted and leaned down to place a quick kiss on my lips. I went open the door, Sam kept his hold on my waist.

"Emily!" I yelled hugging my cousin. Emily was the best friend you could ever ask for. The fact we were actually blood related was even better. She maybe older than me, but she was always there for me. No matter what. I loved her so fucking much.

Sam's hold on my waist dropped, I looked up at him and he looked.. dazed. He was looking at Emily with so much love in his eyes. Even more than he ever looked at me. "Sam?" I asked gently. His eyes widened and he looked down at me. But instead of the loving look in his eyes, there was regret and sorrow.

We talked.. Well, Sam and Emily talked. I stayed silent. They seemed to be warming up to each other real fast. Secret touches, really low key. After Emily left Sam turned to me.

"What the fuck, Sam? I thought I was your fiance." I asked. His eyes were hurt.

"I think we should have a break, Bella. Maybe we aren't what we thought we were. I'm sorry." He said. Was he fucking serious?

"What did I do?" I whispered looking at the ground.

"Nothing, it's just, alots changed." He whispered back.

"Right, but we still had sex last night for kicks?" I spat.

"Bella, it's not that. I love you, just.. just not enough." I looked up at him with tearful eyes. I did the only thing I could think of. I punched him square in the fucking jaw.

"Whatever Sam. Get the fuck out." I whispered. He nodded and left.

When he was gone, I went to lay in bed. I cried for fucking hourse. My cell started ringing. It was Paul.

"H-hello?" I sniffed.

"Bells, whats wrong?"

"He.. left. Me." I whispered into the phone. There was silence for a while.

"I'll be there in a minute." He stated then hung up. I Started packing all my shit to leave this fucking house. I was out of here. When Paul arrived he threw all my shit in his car. And I left Our.. I left Sam's house. I was gone with a broken heart.

"Are you sure he left you Bells?" Paul asked while gently holding my hand.

"I don't know, what would you think if the guy you were engaged to said they didn't love you enough?" I hissed. He flinched.

"Sorry honey." He said pulling me into a hug. I was glad for best friends that didn't steal fiance's.

But smething changed. I was no longer happy Bella. I was bitchy, cold Bella.


	2. Two in one

_Maybe if my heart stops beating_  
><em>It won't hurt this much<em>  
><em>And never will I have to answer<em>  
><em>Again to anyone<em>

**Bella POV**

The house was was rather large, but then again this was Paul. There were four bedrooms, all upstairs. But each was far away, Like I said.. huge. The room I walked into down the end of the hall was massive. It had dark blue walls and midnight blue curtains. Ther bed was large and pushed up against a wall covered in black, black bedspread, black pillows.

I walked deeper into the room and turned around. There was also an ensuite, opposite that had a large deck that had a few chairs thrown around on it. Perfectly messy. There was a full sized mirror next to the huge closet. I wasn't much of a shopping person, but I liked clothes. Better than running around naked.

"Thats your room." Paul whispered in my ear making me almost yelp and jump around to face him.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. "This is perfect, thank you!" I yelled hugging him. He just laughed and hugged me back. My cell started ringing. Seth.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bella, what hapened? Are you okay? What happened, can I kill him?" He rushed out all at once, I swear he nearly growled. But I smiled anyway, I loved my brother. He was always protective of me, even though he was two years younger, placing him at the young age of 15.

"Sethy, It's okay. Sam met Emily," I cringed. "And pretty much dumped me on the spot." I explained, wrapping an arm around my stomach.

"Emily? Sam dumped you for a look at Emily? I'm gonna kill him." He growled out. I smiled, Sam was like 21 nearly 22, but I didn't doubt what Seth would do. He could pack a punch, we'd learnt to fight together. Just basic stuff when we were younger, but we could hold our own.

"Bells.. Are you coming home?" He asked after a minute of silence. "Seriously, you can come home! I'll move out of your room, you can have it back.." He added. Like I said, always caring. No matter what happened, seth always made me top priorety. He was honestly the best brother you could ever hope to have.

"Seth, I'm living with Paul right now, but I'll be fine, I promise. You'll see." I told him. I didn't want to lie to my brother. After being with Sam for so long.. It was strange to be on my own. Empty.

"Okay Belly, Love you." He said in a childish voice I knew was meant to get me to laugh. And I did.

"Love you too, Sethy. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" I told him. I knew he'd want to hang out with me for a bit. I could practically see his smile.

"Sure sure." He replied.

"Shit, you've been around the three blind mice too long." I thought out loud thinking of Jake, Quil and Embry. He laughed.

"Maybe I wouldn't if my lovely sister would come home." He stated sarcastically.

"Touche." I replied and hung up.

Paul had gone out a while ago to do something.. Go shopping? Maybe, I wasn't really listening. I just lay completely still on my new bed. Alone. I knew I couldn't mope forever but that shit hurt. It was like the shards of my heart were lodged into my flesh, tearing and trying to get out. I clutched my stomach again, I knew I was trying to hold myself together.

I decided to get the fuck out of my bedroom. Go for a walk along the beach maybe. That sounded good. I pulled on some decent clothes. Skinny jeans and a black jacket. Decent enough. I threw my converse on and deemed it good enough. I didn't really pay attention to where the hell I was going, which wasnt a smrt thing to do. By the time I was almost there I realized I was walking to mine and Sam's old spot on the beach.

I started feeling dizzy and my muscles ached. I felt my temprature flare and clutched my stomach again. It felt like my body was forcing itself out. Like I was gonna flip. Inside out girl. Wonderful, why the fuck doesn't that just happen and add to my list of problems?

I carried on stumbling to the place where me and Sam spent most of our time. I knew it would hurt, but I needed to be near him, somehow. I just needed him so fucking much. I tripped and fell over my own three feet. Wait three? My vision locked in and told my brain it was lying. I only had two feet, but I would faint soon.

I pushed myself forward, I wasn't the type of person to faint. I wasn't clumsy. I was Bella Clearwater. Nothing hurt me. _You're hurt. _A voice somewhere in my head told me. I ignored it. I wouldn't admit it. I didn't do hurt. I didn't feel anything. I don't feel anything. Then it happened. I felt nothing. I felt numb. I almost smiled.

Looking into the distance, I thik I heard a shard of my heart shatter. In our spot. Sam held Emily. She was crying, hugging him, he was whispering to her. But strange enough I could hear him.

"It's okay, baby it's fine. We'll be fine. Trust me, you mean everything to me now. No one else means anything. It's always gonna be you." He kept murmuring sweet words to her. I felt myself starting to shake. My anger was reaching its peak and the pain flooded back, breaking through the numbness. I supressed a scream. Then I exploded. Literally. The pain was gone. I looked down, I have no idea why, but I did.

Paws. Fucking paws. They were grey, like a silvery grey. Can you see what the fuck? Cause I was screaming it. I looked toward Sam and Emily. They weren't there.

_'And you are.._' I heard Sam's voice in my head. I whirled around and saw a huge and _huge _black wolf. I put two and two together. The legends were true, Sam's voice.. Sam was the black wolf. I growled, a bit surprised at what came out was an actual growl, but I didn't show that.

_'Fuck off, Sam.' _I said in my head. The wolf's eyes widened.

_'Bella?' _He asked.

_'Who the fuck else?' _I snarled.

_'Okay, okay, calm down. This is the reason I left.' _He started to explain.

_'Oh, really, I would have never guessed that, Sammy, really, you just poof into a giant furball for fun and runaway to dump me? Yeah, sure.' _I muttered sarcastically. I actually felt his pain.

_'I'm sorry. See the legends are true,'_

_'No fucking shit, dickweed.' _I snarled and dug a small hole with my claws. I'd like to scratch his black eyes out.

_'Please refrain, I rather like my eyes. Anyway, like I said the legends are true, we're the only two to phase yet, but the legends never said anythng about a female wolf.' _He wondered.

_'Yeah, they never said anything about backstabbing boyfriends either, but still here we are.' _I growled at him, still scratching the ground. Seriously, the clawing the eyes out thing was sounding better and better.

He went on to tell me about all the legends, which I already knew, my dad knew he was a wolf, I was going to have some serious talking with him. I had to take time off school, which meant not seeing my brother who I promised to see, and then Sam tells me that I can't see _anyone. _I was to move out of Paul's, cause he was the alpha.

_'And go where exactly Sam? I can't go home, cause I could phase, I can't stay with Paul, cause I could phase. I won't! I can keep the furry little secret, okay? You really think it's that cool to turn into a giant dog and kill leeches?' _I all but growled. He sighed.

_'Fine, stay with him, whatever, calm the fuck down, Bells.' _I normally liked it when he called me Bells. Now it made me growl.

_'Fuck off, Sam.' _I replied, deadly.

_'Okay, just one more thing. Imprinting. Thats why I left. It's when you see your soul mate. As a wolf, we find the best people that could carry on the wolf gene, be the perfect mate for us. I imprinted on Emily.' _Crack. Another shard of my heart. Toughen up, come on!

_'Whatever, just tell me how to go human again.' _I ordered.

_'Think of happy thoughts. Think of being human.' _He told me. _'By the way, at 11 tonight you're learning to patrol. Meet me here.'_

_'At yours and Emily's spot? No thanks. Fuck off now Sam.' _He growled. But nodded.

_'I am sorry, Bella.' _He said and ran back. I felt a shimmer and my head was my own, no more Sam. Thank fuck.

I ran back to Paul's and made sure he wasn't home. He was. Fuck it! How did I get inside, I'd be naked. Fuck!

"Bella." Sam's voice said. I growled and whipped my head to look at him. He had clothes in his hand and looked a bit sheepish. "I thought you'd need clothes. He said and dropped them. "I'll always love you in a way. You need to know that." He said turning away. I wanted to cry. I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

I thought of the good times with Sam and phased back to human. Pulling on the black sundress he left me. "Just not enough." I mumbled when he was out of hearing distance. Everything was enhanced. I could count each blade of grass, see every paint stroke. I walked in through the front door.

"Bells? Where have you been? How the hell did you grow 3 inches in a few hours?" Paul asked. So I guess I was 5'7 now. No more shorty. I lifted my head to look at him and the world stopped.

All my ties to everything, my family, my friends, it didn't matter. Paul did. I felt like I was being moved, I was getting tied down. To Paul. Everything revolved around Paul. Imprinting. I growled. I freaked out. I should be happy. I wasn't. I didn't want this. Not so soon. I wasn't ready. I never would be. I was fractured, broken. Broken beyond repair. Fuck it. I ran back outside and hit the tree line and phased, tearing apart my lovely dress.

I was soon joined in my head with another voice.

_'What the FUCK?' _It yelled. I turned around to see a grey wolf, alot bigger than me and a darker grey. Ohh fuck.

Paul.


	3. Changes

_White Demon love song down the hall  
>White Demon shadow on the road<br>Back up your mind there is a call  
>..He isn't coming after all..<em>

**Bella POV**

_'Sorry to dissapoint.' _Jared's voice rang through my mind. Wow, I didn't expect that, I was so sure it would be Paul.. Part of me wanted it to be, maybe it would be easier if he knew.. But then the other part.. the bigger part, wanted to be a coward and run away from it al. I let out a pained howl.

_'What's wrong?' _Jared asked. Sam phased.

_'What Bella?' _He sighed_._

_'He's all yours.' _I told Sam and started to walk away.

_'..What?' _I heard Jared ask again. I decided to blank them out, I wouldn't let Sam know that I had imprinted on Paul, so I kept singing in my head.

_'BELLA!' _I heard Sam roar.

_'What?' _I hissed back at him.

_'Come back, Now.' _His voice had a double echo and I found my legs being controlled, walking toward Sam. Obeying Sam. I growled and tried to fight against it as hard as I could. Sam was such a fucking ass, fuck sakes. Jared laughed.

_'Oh, you want funny?' _I growled and replayed the day Sam left me. Sam and Jared were both whimpering near the end.

_'What the fuck, Sam?' _Jared growled in question.

_'Bella..' _Sam exhaled, probably about to launch into a begging session. I cut him off.

_'Save it Sam, what the fuck do you want?' _I asked acidly_._

_'I think it would be a good idea for you two to live together, it would control your phasing better.'_ He said. Was he fucking serious? I just moved in with Paul, cause that wouldn't be suspicous would it? Get there for a day and leave the same day. Great idea, Sam.

_'I'll move in with them.'_ Jared spoke up. I looked up at his huge form that towered well abouve me. I think I'd come up to his shoulder.

_'You'd do that?'_ I asked. He nodded. I nizzled his head with mine, _'Thank you!'_

_'Jared, do you think-'_ I cut Sam off.

_'Nobody asked you.'_ I snarled. He just phased back and walked away.

Later that day Jared moved in. He took the bedroom down the otherside of the hall with dark green walls. Paul was happy to have the both of us in his house. He didn't know that he was in constant danger with two very young werewolves around him. He didn't know he was my imprint either.. I guess.. He never would.

"Bells, can you make dinner? I'm hungry." Jared said walking into my room. I looked up at him from my place on my bed. I was rather comfortable here. "Bells, please can you make dinner? You know I'll burn down the house, and we only just got here.I don't think that would look good.." He kept rambling. I sighed and got up.

"Fine." I said jumping on hi back. He laughed and dropped his shoulder, successfully throwing me at the door with a loud thud. I kicked at his long legs making him fall over. I ran to the stairs only to be jumped on and tackled down the stairs creating a very loud racket, sensitive on my new wolfy hearing. I landed ontop of him laughing my head off.

"I so kicked your furry ass!" I yelled standing up. Paul decided to grace us with his presence.

"What the fuck? Are you alright?" He asked me. I laughed and nodded. He pointed tro a scratch on my arm that healed up in a few seconds. He stared in disbelief.

"Well thats new.." I muttered.

"Furry ass?" Paul asked.

"Inside joke." Jared covered with a laugh. Paul looked left out. "Anyway, dinner!" He yelled. I huffed and went to the kitchen.

After we made dinner and ate Paul looked at me and Jared like we were the strangest things he'd ever laid eyes on. Including all the things in horror movies.

"How do you eat so much?" He asked in disbelief. "Are you stoned?"

"No!" Jared yelled in a 'What the fuck?' tone. I cracked up laughing. It felt god to laugh.

"Anyways, you don't mind Jen coming around for a while, right?" Paul said. Who the hell was Jen?

"Who's Jen?" Jared asked voicing my question. Paul just smiled a knowing smile.

"You got a girl?" Jared asked in disbelief. Paul nodded.

I felt myself starting to shake. Badly. If I thought Sam leaving me was bad, my imprint having someone else was salt in the wound. Wasn't I good enough for anyone? Every organ in my body felt like it was trying to tear me apart.

"Bella.. Bella calm down!" Jared yelled. I tried, but I couldn't. I looked at him helplessly, silently asking to cover for me. "Bella, outside now!" I nodded and ran out. I phased as soon as I hit the treeline.

Nobody else was phased, that was good. The thoughts attacked me, tearing and shredding mercillesly. I was in physical pain. I felt the tears sting in my eyes and spill over onto my grey fur. I had to stop myself. Just accept that this wasn't me. I would never be good enough. Never. The numbness started talking over and I welcomed it. I decided it was time to change. I needed a change now.

The warm, caring and loving Bella Clearwater is gone.


	4. You're not sorry

_You don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>Don't wanna hurt anymore..<br>And you can tell me that youre sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<br>Like I did before  
>You're not sorry..<em>

_x __**X **__x _

**Paul POV**

"Who's Jen?" Jared asked. Jen was the girl that I wanted to get rid off, but we'd been going out since I tried to get over my crush on Bella. When he asked if she was my girl I just nodded. I supposed she was for now.

"Bella?" Jared asked softly. I turned to look at Bella who was shaking. "Bella, calm down! Bella outside now!" Jared yelled. She nodded at him and ran out the door faster than a bullet from the barrel. I'd never seen someone run so fast. I stood and went to follow her. It felt like there was a chain dragging me out to her.

"Leave her alone to calm down." Jared said shrugging his shoulders. Was he crazy? She could get hurt.

"Are you serious? She could get hurt, Jared. She's so small, have you seen her?" I pointed out. Jared growled. He actually growled. His lips were pulled over his teeth, but he wasn't smilling. He was snarling. The fuck?

"Don't underetimate her, Paul." Was all he said. Crazy fucking asshole.

**Bella POV**

I walked into a hairdressing shop in Port Angeles. I decided I wanted to get my hair cut to under my shoulder blades with long layers and a side fringe. I also wanted to blue streaks to be put in.

After they'd done all that I left to go shopping. No more skirts and girly clothes. I brought black leather ankle boots, three pairs of converse, one black, one dark purple and one blood red. I decided on skinny jeans next. I got about 10 pairs all ranging in colour from greys, blacks to reds and dark purple and one yellow pair.

Next was tshirts. I got heaps of band shirts, they were mostly black. I picked up a few tank tops, black, red and dark blue, a few greys. I decided on jackets next. I got a black leather jacket that was really nice, a few hoodies. They were awesome.

After that I walked into the make up shop. I brought some light foundation that was right for my skin colour, a very light tan, eyeliners of all colours. I brought some grey and black eyeshadows so I could have smoky eyes.

After all my shopping I decided I'd go home. The I realized I ran here. I could slap myself in the head. What an idiot. I pulled out my cell and texted Jared to pick me up. He turned up not to long after I text him, which meant he had done some serious speeding. I threw all my bags into his car and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Got enough bags? Shit.." Jared mumbled. I just looked at him and smiled slightly. He smiled back. "When we get back, we have to meet Sam. SOmething about patrolling." I nodded.

So when I packed all my new wardrobe into the closet in my room I threw on some black skinny jeans, a black paramore tshirt and red converse and went out the door.

"Where are you two going?" Paul asked. Damn, I thought he would be asleep.

"Work." Jared answered.

"You work now?" Paul asked. I nodded, my heart clenched from partially lieing to my imprint. Half of it was true, this was my job from now on.

I walked into the forest, stripped and phased. Jared did the same.

_'Good timing. Okay, we're going to have one wolf patrolling four six hours, Bella can take first shift, Jared you take over at five am. I've been patrolling for ages. You know how to run, a bloodsucker smells sickly sweet.' _He imagined the smell and I nearly cringed.

_'So, we're on our own tonight?' _I asked. Sam sighed.

_'I'll stay with you both tonight, so you know what to do. Okay?' _I wasn't really looking forward to spending six hours with Sam.

_'Okay Jared, you can go get some sleep, be here at 5.' _Sam told Jared. He nodded and ran back to phase.

_'So..' _Sam started innocently, but his thoughts were on a certain Emily. I cringed.

_'You go over there, I stay here.' _I commanded. He sighed but nodded and listened.

He kept thinking of Emily. How good it felt to kiss her, how he always had to be touching her.. How much he loved her. I cringed and found myself on my knees. The love he had for me was nothing compared to the love he had for her. I would be happy for Emily if it wasn't Sam.

_'Bella, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I can't help it. It's an imprint thing.' _He tried to explain. I didn't think of Paul, so it wasn't an imprint thing. Liar.

_'Just shut up Sam. Get on with it.' _I growled_._

_'Bella, I am sorry. Why won't you believe me?' _He asked.

_'If you could take it back would you?' _I countered. He lowered his huge black head to the ground. His thoughts consisting of how much love he had for Emily. He shook his head. Well, that was another stab to my already torn heart.

_'Then you're not sorry.' _I thought bitterly.


	5. Unlikely

_I'll bet shes beautiful  
>That girl he talks about<br>And she's got everything  
>I'll have to live without.<em>

**Bella POV**

It's been months now. Jake and his friends joined us and he keeps talking about this Leah girl. She's dating a Cullen, but Jake's head over heels in love with her. He didn't imprint though. I personally thought it was a good thing. Who wants a leech lover?

I remember I called her that when Jake was phased. He lunged at me and bit, scratched and kicked me. I was soaked in blood by the time he finished. Jared pulled me off of him when I lunged at him and he was as equally bloody. It took two days to heal properly. Fucking cunt. Our relationship is strained, and we aren't allowed to patrol together.

They said they didn't know if Paul would phase, and still no one knew I had imprinted on him. And still, I was the only female werewolf in the history of the Quileutte Wolf Pack. Nobody can remember one. We had to meet at Jake's place today, I didn't know why, but Alpha's orders.

Jared was the only wolf that stood by me, but even that was starting to change when he imprinted on a pretty girl at school called Kim Taylor. I was happy for him, truly. But he kept making sure that I was okay on my own. For that, I was greatful. Jared really was a good friend. He stood by my side as we arrived at Jake's. I could smell another scent. A human girl.

"Thats Leah Swan." Jared whispered. I looked at her and envied her. Even though she was a leech lover, you could see why Jake loved her. She was tall-ish. My heaight, long, curly black hair that fell down her back. She had brown eyes, too. She was wearing a sweats and a brown hoody. We walked into his garage where the two stood. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"It's okay, this is Jared and Bella." Jake said nearly growling my name.

"Hi." She said a little louder than a whisper.

"Hey." Jared smiled. Jake looked at me. I folded my arms over my chest and glared at the girl. Her eyes widened a bit tand she looked at Jake.

"Bella do you have to be such a fucking bitch? Not everything is about you!" Jake growled, advancing on me. I stood my ground to the little twerp.

"And it revolves around you, Black?" I retorted. He snarled and shoved me.

"Jake! Seriously, it's okay, leave her alone." Leah defended me. I looked at her in question. Her brown eyes held.. understanding. I growled. She didn't understand me. Pitied, maybe. I punched Jake square in the jaw.

"You know I wouldn't even be here if Sam didn't make me." I spat.

Jake pushed me out the door, I fell over on to the hard ground. He looked like he was about to kick me. I sprang up, shaking violently.

"Bella, Bella calm down." Jared tried calming me. I looked over at Leah who was shaking in fear. Jake looked wide eyed.

"Bella, calm down!" Sam yelled. When did he get here? Jake punched me in the ribs and sent me overboard. I phased and lunged at him. He phased and kicked me off. I growled and jumped on him biting his throat, he let out a yelp and tackled me over to the woods. I kicked at his hind leg with my own and bit one of his front legs as he clawed at my front legs.

"Take Leah back to Emily's!" Sam yelled in his Alpha tone at Jared and Embry. He phased instantly.

_'Bella, what the fuck? You blew the secret!' _Sam said disappointed. I growled and scratched at Jake. 'Stop! Both of you.' We stopped instantly panting heavily. We were both bleeding, but I won and I knew it, so did Jake.

_'He hit me, you know I Can't control it, Sam!' _I yelled in my head. This was a losing battle, he'd side with Jake.

_'Sort it out, you two. Stop acting like children!' _Sam growled_. 'Meet me back at Emily's when you both calm down.' _I growled this time. I didn't want to be at Emily's. That was their house. Sam and Emily's. There was a shimmer and he was gone.

_'Stop being a jelous bitch, bitch.'_ Jake said. And he was right. I lowered my head to the ground. Jake lunged at me again and I didn't defend myself. What was there to defend?

_'Bella?' _He asked lightly_._

_'Fucking hurry up Jake, just do it! I know you want to kill me!' _I growled at him. He sighed and backed off me.

_'Bella, I'm sorry.' _He said. I stared at him. Everyone was sorry weren't they? Well, it wasn't enough!

_'Whatever.' _I snarled and walked back home to get changed. I took a quick shower and pulled on some grey skinny jeans, a black metallica shirt and black converse. I brushed my hair and left the layes to wave slightly, but it was more straight than wavy. I put on some light foundation and black mascara and eyeliner and left for Emily's.

I walked up to the porch and Jake was waiting for me. He looked so sad. He walked in the door and I walked in straight after him. Bella was standing near the stairs and the wolves were seated around the table eating muffins. Jared brought me one over and sat on the floor with me, leaning against the wall.

"Just ignore Bella, we all do." Jake said. Wasn't he all sorry's before? Fucking mood swings, much? I growled. Leah nodded. I could tell she didn't like me. Feelings mutual, bitch.

"Jake." Sam growled.

"Be good to your sister." Emily scolded.

"I can take care of myself." I spat at them. Leah looked at me, I glared back. Then Jake glared at me. "What?" I nearly yelled. Leah shook her head.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"No." I replied.

"Bella, go talk to Leah." Sam commanded in that fucking Alpha tone. I wanted to break away from the pack, but Sam saw that in my mind and commanded me not to. I was out for blood. If I was lucky I might phase and kill her on the spot. "No phasing." Sam added.

I walked out with Leah and walked down the beach, she followed.

"So what do you want, leech lover?" I asked acidly. She sighed.

"I know that look in your eyes. When Edward left, thats how I was, but Jake helped me through it." She said.

"Well, thats fucking wonderful. Are we done?" I asked. She sighed again. That was getting annoying.

"I'm serious, Bella. You need to let people in. It's not impossoble." She encouraged. I wanted to believe her, I did. I felt a tear betray me and slip down my face. I wiped at it as soon as it fell.

"It is for me. Just fuck off, go to Jake." I snarled and walked away.

"I can help you." She yelled.

"I don't want it!" I started shaking. "I'm fine on my fucking own!"

"Bella.." She sighed _again. _I was gonna smack that sigh out of her. "Let me help you."

"No." I said and walked away.


	6. Mutual

_Hold on baby you're losing it_  
><em>The water's high you're jumping in to it <em>  
><em>And letting go and no one knows<em>  
><em>That you cry but you don't tell anyone<em>  
><em>That you might not be the golden one<em>  
><em>And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone<em>

**Bella POV **

She wanted to help. She wanted to help me. I ran into the woods and phased. Someone else was phased too.

_'What the fuck? Whats wrong with me?' _It said.

_'Paul?' _I asked_._

_'Bella? Oh great, It's not good enough I'm in love with her but now I'm crazy, hearing her voice in my head.' _He loved me? Seriously? I must be imagining this.

_'Paul, seriously it's me, Bella. Where are you?' _I asked in concern_. _

_'Near home.' _He replied. I took off without thinking. I didn't howl to alert anyone, cause I could handle this, right?

I arrived at home, but still in the forest. I sniffed out a woodsy scent, definately Paul. I looked around and saw a huge dark silver wolf laying on the ground with its head on its paws.

_'Paul?' _I asked.

_'Yeah.'_

_'Turn around.' _I said. The wolf turned around and jumped back slightly. He let out a small whimper_. 'Paul, it's me, Bella.'_

_'Bella?' _He repeated. I nodded. Fuck, everyone was bigger than me.. Paul was about the same size as Jared.

_'This is why meand Jared take turns going out really late. We take turns patrolling around La Push and kill the leeches here.' _I explained. He looked into my eyes and then they blanked out, like he was far away. Maybe he didn't imprint on me. I don't blame him.

_'Leeches? Furry ass.. You called Jared a furry ass cause you're - We're, wolves?' _He pondered_._

_'You're still thinking about that?' _I asked mentally laughing. He ducked his head.

_'So, you hanging out with Sam..' _He left it hanging.

_'Is not volenteerily. He's the Alpha, what he says goes.' _I told him. He growled_. 'I know.'_

_'So, why are you like this? Phased?' _Paul asked. I replayed the fight with Jake and Leah wanting to help me._ 'What a tosser.' _Paul said I laughed. I howled.

_'Whats wrong?' _Paul asked._ 'Nothing, this is what I did when Jared phased.' _As soon as I thought that Sam phased, along with everyone else.

_'Whats wrong, Bella? Leech?' _Sam asked.

_'I wish. Paul phased.' _I said simply.

_'Yeah, hi guys..' _Paul said.

_'Paul! Wow, no more secrets now!' _Jared cheered.

_"I guess..' _He said back.

_'Welcome to the pack. Bella, bring him to Em's.' _Sam said. Another shot of pain went through my heart.

_'Sure.' _I replied phasing back and pulling on my clothes.

"Bells, are you okay?" Paul asked once he phased back and pulled on some cut offs. He was atleast 6'5 now and muscled everywhere. Stupid fucking imprint.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." I said and sprinted to Emily's at an inhuman speed. Paul followed without being told. We arrived at the little comfy home not to long after. Everyone was inside. I paused at the door and pushed Paul in front of me. He gave me a questioning look but walked in anyway. Everyone started cheering.

"Finally, Paul's here!" Jared yelled. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, Quil you owe me 20 buck! I told you he'd phase!" Embry yelled. Yes he phased, but he didn't imprint. At least, I didn't think so. Emily brought out a whole lot of food for everyone to scarf down. Leah was still here too. I took my place on the floor, against the wall. Leah looked at me, almost assuring me. I shook my head.

She decided to come sit next to me. I wrinkled up my nose. I aint no lover leech lover.

"I don't love him now. Edward,- I can say his name now without the hurt- I have Jake to thank. Let me help you." She said.

"Listen, I have to say, you surprise me. I didn't expect you to come this far to try again. But I don't need your help. I am fine." I stated. She shook her head.

"Bella, I can help you. You need someone." I cut her off there.

"No, your wrong. I don't need anyone!" I yelled and walked out of Emily's house slamming the door on the way out.

"She's just a drama queen, Lee, don't worry about it." I heard Jake whisper. Fuck you, Jake. I hate you.

I walked along the beach silently, walking past Sam's and mine old spot, I stopped. Sam's and Emily's place. I had tears spilling over my eyes. I willed the numbness to take me, but it wouldn't. It let me suffer, let me feel the pain.

"Hey." I heard a voice say. Iturned around quickly to see Paul.

"Hey." I mumbled back. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him.

"I don't know if you know, but when you were talking to Leah, Sam was explaining stuff to me. Imprinting-" I cringed and he noticed, he held me tighter. "Sounds complicated. But I know that I imprinted, and I'm hoping you did too. I imprinted on you, Bella." His voice sounded so broken. Did he not want to? Of course he didn't.

"No, I imprinted on you when I first moved into your house. That was the day I phased." I explained. A smile spread across his face.

"Seriously?" He hasked pulling me closer. I nodded and looked out to the water. He kissed my head. I turned to look at him.

"You're actually happy?" I asked. He nodded, smile in place.

"I have forever with you." He said. I laughed.

"You make it sound so good."

"It is."


	7. How's that wrong

**Leah POV**

_With peace of mind so hard to find  
>We're dwelling on the drastic signs<br>Another way to numb your mind_

I was starting to let Edward go. It was as if knowing he wouldn't come back made me hold on tighter. When I really knew it was time to let go. If he could let go so easily.. Why should I hold on so tightly?

Jake was a great help, really. But he wanted so much more that I don't think I could give. If Ihad more time.. maybe, I've tried to love him, I want to love him. I just don't think I can. Edward took everything. They took everything. My family was gone.

Then there was Bella. Jake explained her story to me, about how long she went out with Sam, and then him phasing and going missing for a month, he came back, they made up. The next day her cousin shows up and BAM, Sam loves her like nothing else ever before.

I knew how it felt to be lost and feel unloved. And I knew she felt like that. It was the most horrible feeling. Jake was poring salt into the wounds by trying to look like the good guy. Bella was.. Bella was almost like Rosalie.

Maybe thats what drew me in. That I was still trying to hold onto the fact that she was like Rosalie. She was like one of the Cullen's. I knew it was wrong, but to even be close to them..

I wanted to be friends with Bella. I really wanted to. Jake was there to help me. Who does Bella have?

No one.

Alone.

On her own.

Nobody should have to go through that.

I picked up my phone and rung Jake. He answered first ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Jake, it's-"

"Leah! How are you? Whats up?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm great. Umm, you owuldn't have Bella's number by any chance?" I asked hopefully while biting my lip.

"Lee, she'll kill you. Your lucky she didn't before. You don't know her. Just let her suffer on her own. She'll pull through."

"How can you even say that? After Edward left me, I was a freaking zombie, Jake. Why can't someone be there for her?" I nearly screamed down the phone.

"Calm down, Leah. I'm sorry. But it would be best to just leave her on her own. She _is _lethal. She _will _hurt you. And I.. I couldn't live with that.." he stuttered.

"Jake, Trust me?" I practically begged.

In the end he gave me her cell phone number. So I rung her. I tisted the cord off the phone around my fingers nervously. The phone kept ringing. And ringing. THen it finally picked up.

"Hey?" She asked.

"Um, hi, Bella. It's Leah.." I nearly stuttered. I debated on hanging up before I said anything. But I knew I had to grow some balls and harden the fuck up.

"Oh.. Right." Was all she said.

"Yeah, Listen, I know you said you don't want help, but can't we just be friends at least? If not for your benefit, I need a friend. An actual friend. Jake is great, but.." I stuttered, not knowing where to take this.

"Where do you live?" She asked. Why would she ask that. I gave her the address anyway.

"But, why?" I asked.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Then the line went dead.

She was coming here. I hung up the phone and decided to wait out on the front porch. I sat and waited. And no sign of anything. Maybe she wasn't coming after all. Then five minutes later I saw something grey in the forestry. Then it was gone. And Bella walked out wearing a small, strapless black dress that came to her knees.

"Hey." She said. She wrung her wrists with her hands.

"Hey." I answered. And I only just realized, I was more tan than she was. "Come inside. I know you don't get cold being a wolf and everything, but I'm cold." I said. She smiled at me and followed me inside.

"Wow, nice house." She said as soon as we got into the lounge.

"No it isn't." I laughed.

"It's called being polite." She laughed too.

"It's dark and.." I started.

"Perfect to hide out in when your a zombie?" She finished.

"Yeah." I nodded my head. She laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I know how it feels. Did Jake explain imprinting to you?" She asked. I nodded my head slightly.

"He gave me the breif version of what happened to you." I explained. She sighed and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and resting her small hands in her lap.

"Sam and I, before the wolves thing, we thought we were soul mates. Ready to settle down and get married, have kids even. I'm young, I know that, but I would've done it for him in a heartbeat." She said so sweetly.

"Then he went missing. For a whole month. A whole fucking month he left me worried and scared, not for me, not because I was along, but for him. What if something happened? He came home, in the end." Her voice grew darker.

"What happened?" I asked softly. Her head lowered and she looked at the hands in her lap, I almost knew that she would have tears in her eyes.

"He came home, we had sex," She said so bluntly. I was almost taken aback. I had only slept with one guy and that was in Phoenix. "The next day Emily, my cousin, my best friend, came around, you know, help plan the wedding."

"And he imprinted?" I asked. She nodded.

"Bam! I don't exsist. He spent the whole time she was here ignoring me, I sat in his lap, he pulled me off. Rejected me. Put me to the side, literally, and oggled Emily." She snarled Emily's name. She was shaking now too. I didn't move back though, I wasn't scared. I placed my hand on her shoulder and the haking stopped.

"Thanks," She mumbled. "Anyway, pretty much the next day I phased. Now, can you imagine having to share the same mind as someone you love, but didn't love you back? No sorry, he loved me.. 'Just not enough.'" She quoted. Harsh.

"Evil bastard." I tried to growl. Bella laughed at me. I glared back.

"Thats not all." She told me.

"What else?" I asked.

"I imprinted. On Paul. Thats actually where I was before, when you rang me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She hung her head again.

"Don't be, I fucked up with that, too." SHe whispered.

"How?" I asked gently.

"I fucked him too. I'm a slut." Okay, did not see that coming. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried.

"Then how did it screw up?" I whispered.

"Because everything good, I ruin!" She whisper screamed. I held her tight as she clung to me like a life line. She cried her heart out on my shoulder and I cried with her.

Bella Clearwater was still fractured.. Still broken.. But we could fix her, couldn't we? We could help.. I had to call Paul soon.


	8. Tag

_Odd one, I wish I was you_  
><em>You're never concerned with acceptance<em>  
><em>We are all seprately seeking out<em>  
><em>And fitting in with anyone who will accept us<em>

_Odd One - Sick Puppies._

**Bella Point of Veiw**

Was I making a good decision? Was I making the right decision? To let her in. To trust her. I didn't know if I could or not. I wanted to. She offered me a warm embrace when my body was racked with sobs and my eyes made an endless river. She satyed. She was sympathetic, but not pitiful.

I was making a friend.

A good friend.

"Why do you find it so hard?" I heard Paul say. I hadn't even sensed him. How stupid. I could almost growl at myself.

"Find what so hard?" I snarled. He sighed and drapped a heated arm around my shoulders, pulling me toward him.

"Letting people in, Bella. We've had this conversation. You let me in." He whispered.

"Thats you. This is everyone else." He pressed a kiss to my temple.

"What was so special about me?"

"You're my imprint." I told him.

"Is that all? Thats all I am? Damnit, Bella. Why didn't you tell me that was all? Do you just sleep with your imprints then shut them out again?" He growled at me.

"You fucking retard! I only imprinted on you! No, you're not the first guy I've slept with, but you are my imprint and thats fucking special to me. What the fuck do you take me for?" I nearly screamed at him. By now my chest was heaving and my mouth was slightly open sucking in deep breathes.

"See, how hard is it to show emotion? You can do it." He smiled.

"You're so weird. Why'd I imprint on a jerk?" I laughed.

"Oh, Bella, I am _so _hurt. My imprint is such a bitch too. Maybe we should swap?" His booming laughter joined my soft one.

"Yeah. Your imprint sounds amazing. With all the shit shes been through she should be tough as nails by now." I teased.

"Thats how I like her. And shes mine." He laughed, picking me up and swinging me around like a five year old.

"Oh, aren't you so sweet." I said in a fake dreamy voice.

"Fucking ae!" He boomed nodding his head. I just laughed at him. **(AN, sorry. I say that alot. If you don't know what it means, it's just like 'Hell Yeah!', but it's better cause it's better cause it's Fucking Ae! Lol sorry.)**

"You are _such _a drip. You know that, right?" He smiled a goofy smile.

"You know you love it."

"Unfortunately.." I mumbled and lowered my head to cover my smile.

"Woo, babe, were you being serious? I'm sorry. If you don't like me like that, I'll.. I'll change, for you! Talk to me?" He pleaded. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Don't ever change." I said seriously.

"You played me?" He asked, shock written on his features.

"Fucking ae." I repeated his words. He laughed at me and swung me around again. "I'm not a rag doll.." I reminded him.

"Nope, but you're mine. Does't that count?" He pouted. I pecked his lips lightly.

"More than you'll ever know." I whispered.

"Are you sure? Cause I know alot. I mean seriously, you think you were smart? I am like waaaaaaaaaay, way, way, way, way, way, way, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay-"

"Shut up, goof ball."

"Way, way, way, way, way, way, way-"

"I'm serious this time."

"Way, way way, way-" My hand connected with the back of his head.

"Ow! Bitch! I mean, babe! What was that for?" I glared at him.

"What?" He pouted. I kept glaring and walked toward the water.

"Babe.." He kept poting, I kept walking.

"i'm sorry." He pleaded. i crossed my arms over my chest and turned at him to glare. He got on his knees in front of me and hugged my legs like a little kid.

"What are you doing?" I asked, amusement clear in my voice.

"Begging for forgiveness." He muttered, his words laced with venom.

"I never thought I'd see the day _you, _Paul, of _all _people, would beg. Especially to me."

"Well, incase you haven't noticed. These aren't exactly normal circumstances." He said resting his chin against my legs and looked up into my eyes. "If none of phased, you'd still be with Sam." I tensed. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't be." He griped my hand and pulled me to sit with him.

"I would have found you some day, anyway." I said after breaking the silence.

"No, you were ready to settle down with Sam. And you're so young. But even just the thought of you being with him now, makes me nearly phase on the spot." And sure enough he was shaking. I crawled into his lap and raked my hand through his inky locks.

"Paul, the imprinting doesn't force us to be with that person. It's like this big neon sign that has an arrow pointing at this person saying 'This is the best choice. This is your soul mate.' But you get the choice." I tried to explain.

"There was no neon sighn for me. I always knew, you were it for me. I've loved you for fuck knows how long. I swear I'm going to wake up one day, this will all be gone.. You'll be gone." His voice shook toward the end of his speech.

"This isn't a dream, honey. This is the real deal. We turn into giant dogs, I _am _literally a bitch," He laughed and I growled. "And you are my imprint, I'm your's your mine, the whole deal."

"You promise you'll never go anywhere? And if you do, you'll take me with you?" He asked. I kissed him softly and pulled back to look in his eyes. He looked so vulnerable. So scared. I could feel his fear and desperation.

"Tag." Was all I said. He looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"You're it."


	9. Sister

**Leah POV**

"Paul?" I asked into my white and light pink cell phone. I never really liked pink.. I think I might colour it in with a vivid. Maybe gold? Gold sounds good.

"Yeah. Whos this?" Oh right.

"It's Leah Swan."

"Right, leech lover." He corrected me. My own name.

"Excuse me?" I nearly growled into the phone.

"Leech lover. You love the bloodsuckers. Do I have to spell it out for you?" He growled. Actually growled.

"I am not a leech lover. It couldn't be real love if he just walked out on me, could it? Sam found me in the forest! The fucking forest! I hate the leeches!" I screamed. Paul growled at Sam's name.

"Whatever. What do you want?" He snarled into the phone.

"I was just with Bella, she only just left. She told me-"

"You were with Bella?" He asked. He sounded genuinely surprised.

"Err.. Yeah. Was there a problem?" I asked.

"She just leaves.. After that. What we did. For you? I.. Never fucking mind." He stammered out.

"I want to be her friend, Paul." I told him sternly.

"She doesn't need a friend." He defended.

"Cause she imprinted on you?" I accused.

"How do you know about that?" I could tell he was shaking by now. His voice was sort of buzzing slightly.

"She told me. Everything. About her and Sam, imprinting on you.. What happened between you not to long ago.." I blushed at that thought.

"..Why?" He whispered.

"Because I already told you. I want to be her friend."

"Why?" He asked with more stength in his voice.

"She's surrounded by males, Paul. She has to be inside her first loves head while he thinks about the woman he left her for. She had to put up with that for god knows how long! She needs me! I need her!"

"Little Leah's getting a backbone? She rubs off on people quickly huh?" I could hear the smile spread itself across his face.

"Yup. Little Leah's getting a backbone." Rose would be.. Rose would still be a bitch, don't think about them! This is your family now.

"I have to go. I can hear Bella. Damn, that girls got sharp senses, she said she can hear me too.. Gotta go, bye." He hung up the phone quickly. I smiled and pushed the red button on my phone. The screen cleared away and left me with my new backround picture.

Bella and I were sitting on the couch, close together, our eyes were glossy with tears but we were smiling. She had her arms thrown around my shoulder and I had one of mine around her waist while the other one was taking the photo.

I decided to send it to her phone. I added the caption _**'There better be more of these to come'**__. _I got a reply almost instantly.

_**Sure will be hun. I'll be around tomorrow. You need a new cell.**_

_**Bells xx**_

I smiled as I wrote my reply.

_**Desprately. Did you know I hate pink. I was thinking of getting a slidey one like yours.**_

_**Lee xxx**_

I put my phone on the night stand and changed into my night wear, I never realized it was so late. It started buzzing and fell off of the nightstand. I laughed at my cell phones little dance and picked it up.

_**My phones amazing, everyone wants it.**_

_**Plus, I need to get you some better styled clothes.**_

_**You have a rocking body, why hide it?**_

_**Bells xx**_

I blushed at that. I didn't think I was all that good looking. I was average. Plain. Normal. Okay, maybe not so normal. I smiled and started replying.

_**Thank you so much babe.**_

_**I never actually thought you'd be my friend, as childish as it sounds.**_

_**Lee xxx**_

My phone buzzed almost as soon as I put it down.

_**I never thought so either. But you are now.**_

_**Gonna go have a shower.**_

_**Night my new sister.**_

_**Love you**_

_**Bells xx**_

Tears clouded in my eyes. She thought of me as her new sister? Thats all I ever wanted.

_**Yeah, night to you to huni**_

_**Love you sissy!**_

_**Lee xxxxxxxx**_

I was so happy. I couldn't believe it. Jake thought she'd kill me. Well, stick that in your pipe and smoke it.

I put my cell on charge and lay down in my bed.

Wasn't tomorrow a school day? My phone starting vibrating.

_**Yeah, tomorrow is a school day.**_

_**Just fake sick. I'll pick you up.**_

_**Bells xx**_

I swear she could read my mind. He never could. Wait, Leah, shut the fuck up. We don't need him.

Who was we?

Me and my new sister. Me and my new family.

Things were looking up for me. For us. I smiled as I drifted into one of the most peaceful sleeps I've had in a long time.


	10. Imprint?

_He walks her home_  
><em>Now he walks alone<em>  
><em>The days they turn into years<em>  
><em>The eyes they drown in tears<em>  
><em>Can you hear me scream?<em>

_Time Satnds Still - The All American Rejects_

**Leah POV**

I woke up feeling fresh and energized. It was the best sleep I'd had in a long time.

I trudged down stairs. Dad had already gone to work. I grabbed a couple slices of bread and put them into the toaster. While I was waiting for them to pop out I heard a car pull up outside. I looked out the window and saw Bella getting out. I smiled and ran to the door.

"Hey Bella!" I yelled and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Hey Lee." She replied. "I smell toast." I laughed at her and nodded.

"Want some?"

"Please." She laughed.

I went and put two more slices in the toaster as the other two popped out. I buttered a peice and threw it at Bella who caught it easily and started nibbling on it. I ate the other peice.

"So, you're not going to town dressed like that are you?" She laughed looking at my attire. I was dressed in baggy pajama pants ang a tight pink tank top.

"I thought you said pink wasn't your colour?" She accused. I blushed.

"It's night wear, does it count?" I defended myself.

"Nope." She said taking another bite of toast.

"Fine." I sighed.

After we finished the other two peices of toast we went up to my room to decide what I'd wear. I took the time to look at what Bells was wearing.

Black skinny jeans with a huge rip in the thigh, a dark grey tank and a black waist length leather jacket, and the ultimate black and red cons.

"Okay, how about this?" I asked holding up a pair of blue baggy jeans and a brown shirt. Bells grabbed them and threw them out the window.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Come with me." She demanded. I followed her out to her car. She pulled out a light grey pair of skinnies and a red tank top with a dark blue hoody. She thrust them at me and demanded I go change. I laughed at her antics and ran upstairs and back into my room.

I pulled the clothes on as quickly as I could, still tugging the hoody on as I ran downstairs. Yeah.. Bella had to catch me at the bottom of them.. Que the blush.

"See, you look good." She told me.

"Thanks." I said looking at myself in the reflection of the window. I really did look good.

"Now get your tiny ass in the car." She demanded. What was with all the demanding today? Then she laughed and broke all the tension. It made me laugh too.

After a long drive, well, not too long. it would have been longer if I was driving, but Bella was driving so fast I found myself gripping the seat alot. We ended up in Port Angeles.

"Was that so bad?" She laughed.

"Yes!" I gasped.

"Oh come on.. With your snail pace, we wouldn't have even made it here today." She joked. I huffed and folded my arms across my chest. Bells laughed at m antics.

"Thats never gonna get you anywhere, honey. Not with me anyway." She laughed.

We walked into the mall and bella was dragging me from shop to shop.

I knew shopping wasn't really her seen, but she said that she would need more clothes if she kept getting angry and phasing like she was.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" I asked.

"I was. I mean, I am. But you know when you just _know _that people are talking about you behind your back. It's infuriating. I'm not actually alowed at school." She admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Why?" I asked, I was genuinely curious.

"Alpha's orders. I punched a bitch too hard and broke half of her face." She was serious too. I gasped.

"Shouldn't you be suspended? Expelled?" I asked.

"The council knows. They kept me there, but I also got double patrols on my own. They don't trust me around anyone at the moment. Thats why people think your sick."

"How do people know already?" I asked as we looked at skinny jeans.

"Why else would good girl Leah Swan be out of school?"

"Touche."

"Fuck this." Bella said. She grabbed an arm load of skinny jeans from the rack. There was dark purple, green, yellow, light blue, dark blue, white, grey, black all sorts of colours. She grabbed two of most things.

"I want some too." She laughed.

"How do you propose to pay for all this?" I asked. She couldn't be spending this much money!

"Credit card." She said pulling out a black card.

"Are you-"

"Sure? Yes. Yes I am." She laughed. She tok the jeans up to the counter and paid for them. The guy tried to slip Bella his number. Bella laughed and rejected him before he even finished writing it.

We walked further into the mall and bumped, in my case, literally, into some random people. i looked up and locked eyes with Jake. something was different. I felt .. Weird. A good weird. Pulling me closer to Jake.

"How the fuck.." I heard Bella's voice.

"Did that happen?" Embry finished.

"Did he just..?" Quil added in. Did he what? What am I missing.

"Jake?" I asked. He blinked his eyes and broke out in a huge smile, picking me up and swinging me around yelling how happy he was.

"Finally! But how? Why not sooner?" He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Jake imprinted on you." Quil said.

"WHAT?" I nearly screamed. "How? I thought it was when you first looked them in the eyes."

"I have a theory." Bella spoke. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I have the same one." Embry piped up.

"Leah was so broken that-" Embry cut Bella off.

"That her soul was broken. Thats why Jake couldn't imprint on her." **(Thank you Agony In The Shadows, who actually PM'd me this idea, it's fucking amazing! I never thought of it that way!) **I was freaking out. But happy at the same time. Does that make sense?

No.

Didn't think so.

"Well, congrats. if you weren't part of the pack before, then theres no way you could get any closer now." Bella smiled. I ran at her and hugged her.

"How can you hug her without having a body part removed?" Quil asked.

"I don't hurt my family. And Bella is my sister. Jake put me back together, and Bella held me. We just connected." I smiled, Bella smiled back.

"So, basically, Bella put the last part of you back together, so your soul wasn't broken.. So Jakey here could imprint on you?" Quil asked again.

"Thats right." I nodded.

"Dude, thats some weird shit." Jake smacked Quil upside the head.

"So, you're actaully ready? For a.. err, relationship?" Jake stammered.

"I guess." I blushed and looked down.

"Hey!" Bella yelled.

"What?" Jake growled. I shoved him.

"Don't be rude to her." He nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"No being embarrassed. This is your soul mate." Bella said. "Speaking of which.. I should go see Paul. Jake, can you take Lee home?"

"Sure sure." He said, smiling down at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I hugged Bella before she left. Jake picked her up and swung her around thanking her. She punched him in the shoulder and told him to not touch her. Everyone laughed.

"Can we catch a ride back with you, Bells? I don't wanna be with the lovers over there." Quil asked Bella. I blushed.

"You can run. Your big enough and ugly enough." She told them as she walked away.

"Please, Bells!"

"Hey, i'm soo not ugly!"

"Bella..!"

The boys were running after her retreating form.

Jake took my hand in his and this time I felt a small electrical current running through them. I looked at our joined hands and smiled.

"Shall we go?" He asked. I nodded my head and he led me out of the store.


	11. No fucking bastard is above me

_I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground,_  
><em>I'm getting to like this feeling I've found,<em>  
><em>I'm getting to love<em>  
><em>The thought of having you around,<em>  
><em>And I will never let you down.<em>

_Never Let You Down - Verve Pipe._

**Bella Point of Veiw.**

"Paul, you will never guess what happened!" I laughed into my cell.

"What, babe?" He asked.

"Jake imprinted!"

"What? On who?" He exclaimed.

"Leah." I said casually.

"What? He's known her for ages.. How?"

"Well, me and Embry came to the conclusion that it was because her soul was broken."

"Fuck.. Wow. I didn't know that could happen.. Wait, why were you even with Embry? I thought you were with Leah?" I could almost hear the growl threatening to escape from him. He was so possesive. It was cute really.

"I was with Lee, then she ran into Jake and now I've got dumb and dumber with me and dumbest is with Lee taking her home."

"I object!" Quil yelled.

"Dude, it's not a wedding, you can't object!" Embry hit him upside the head.

"Oh my fucking god.. I am surrounded by idiots." I muttered.

"You get roped into taking them home?" Paul asked.

"No. I said they could run.. They did. They ran to my car." Paul roared out a booming laughter. It hurt my ears to much so I hung up.

"Oh, that was real nice, Bella. Hang up on Paul." Quil said. "Wait, did he call you 'babe'? What the fuck?" Quil yelled.

I sighed. May as well tell them. It would get out somehow.

"We imprinted on each other."

"When?" They both choursed.

"Fuck, sesitive ears.. The day me and Jared moved in with him." I admitted.

"How the hell did you hide it?" Quil shreiked. Yes, he shreiked. Like a little girl.

"You guys didn't want to be in my head with all the shit with Sam, did you?" They looked sheepish.

"Yeah, Bells, we kinda stayed clear of you. Sam said to give you single patrols to calm you down. Give you space." Embry told me. I just nodded.

"The Pack will find out anyway. Just shut up or I'll detach your tail from your body and burn it in front of you." I threatened.

"Oh ha ha Bells. You're splitting my sides!" Quil said mockingly.

"Don't give me any ideas." I said in a serious tone. He gulped. Embry started laughing hard, clutching his sides.

"I am so glad that you find my potential danger funny!" Quil yelled at Embry, punching him in the shoulder.

I continued to drive back to La Push while listening to the idiots fight in the backseat of the car. That could sound really wrong. Blackmail material. Nice.

As I drove I wondered what the packs reactions would be.

Jared practically already knew if he didn't already. I knew that he would be happy for me. We were kind of close. He knew what it was like to imprint on someone. He had a girl called Kim. Kimmy - Bear, Kimmy - Kub, Kimmy - Kim - Kim - Kim, she had lots of nick names.

I already knew dumb and dumbers reaction.

Jake.. Jake would be with Lee.. Would she not want to hang out with me anymore? Would she not want me as her sister now? Would she hate me..? Cut that fucking thought from your head now, Clearwater.

I didn't want to even think about it.

After we got back to La Push, i dropped Dumb and Dumber off home and drove to Sethy's. We had school.. Well, Sethy had school, I on the other hand am still not allowed at school. So I'll drop Seth off.

I parked the car in the driveway and got out, slamming the door shut.

"Seth!" I called.

"Bellsy!" He yelled loudly, making me cringe, before rishing down the stairs, falling flat on his face - weren't wolves graceful? - and rushing out the front door, to trip over the railing and crash into me, sending me across the ground from the impact of the big oaf.

"Graceful, Seth, real graceful.." I told him.

"Shut up! I don't see you much, I missed you!" He said hugging me.

"Missed you too, honey." I was going to tell him about the imprint, but I just didn't want to tonight.

We watched a movie, 'The Lovely Bones', and then went to bed.

I dreamed about dieing. A stray vampire killed me in my dreams. I smiled. Then I saw the absolute horror on Paul's face.

_The leech had red eyes. She lunged and gripped my throat in an iron grip. It tightened, her nails that felt like solid granite sliced into my skin. I wasn't phased. I didn't want to._

_The leech smiled and told me goodbye. She bit my throat, pouring in as much venom as she possibly could. She threw my nearly lifeless body to the ground._

_I smiled as I waited for my death to releive me from the world._

_Then I saw Paul. He had tears running down his face, he cradled my lifeless body against his warm chest. I should be that warm too. But I wasn't. I was dead._

"Bella! Beeeeeeeeeeeeellaaa..." Seth woke me up.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you drive me to school?"

"Sure thing. How long we got?" I asked.

"An hour."

"Let me go get ready." I said as I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. I took my shower and washed my hair and body in wildflower fragrance.

I got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with rips in them, a grey tank with black splatters all over it, my black leather waist length jacket and ran down stairs to pull on my converse.

"Toast?" Seth asked.

"Please." I said, tying my laces.

"Jam?"

"You know me too well." I laughed. Seth did too and handed me two peices of strawberry jam toast. Mmm.

I quickly ate them and got into the car, Seth followed my actions.

"Music?" Seth asked.

I turned the radio on and the volume up.

**(Drop The World, Lil Wayne ft Eminem, It's actually a really good song, read the lyrics.)**

_I got ice in my veins, blood in my eyes_  
><em>Hate in my heart, love in my mind<em>  
><em>I seen nights full of pain, days of the same<em>  
><em>You keep the sunshine, save me the rain<em>

_I search but never find, hurt but never cry_  
><em>I work and forever try, but I'm cursed, so never mind<em>  
><em>And it's worse, but better times seem further and beyond<em>  
><em>The top gets higher the more that I climb<em>

_The spot gets smaller, and I get bigger_  
><em>Tryna get into where I fit in, no room for a nigga<em>  
><em>But soon for a nigga it be on, mu'fucka<em>  
><em>'Cause all the bullshit, it made me strong, mu'fucka<em>

_So I pick the world up and I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head_  
><em>Bitch, I'ma pick the world up and I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head<em>  
><em>And I could die now, Rebirth motherfucker<em>  
><em>Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth, motherfucker<em>  
><em>I'm gone<em>  
><em>Motherfucker, I'm gone<em>

_I know what they don't wanna tell you_  
><em>Just hope you're heaven-sent, and you're hell-proof<em>  
><em>I-I walk up in the world and cut the lights off<em>  
><em>And confidence is the stain they can't wipe off<em>

_Huh, my word is my pride_  
><em>But wisdom is bleak, and that's a word from the wise<em>  
><em>Served to survive, murdered and bribed<em>  
><em>And when it got too heavy I put my burdens aside<em>

_So I could pick the world up and I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head_  
><em>Bitch, I'ma pick the world up and I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head<em>  
><em>And I could die now, Rebirth motherfucker<em>  
><em>Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth, motherfucker<em>  
><em>I'm gone<em>  
><em>Motherfucker, I'm gone (I'm gone)<em>

_It hurts, but I never show this pain you'll never know_  
><em>If only you could see just how lonely and how cold<em>  
><em>And frostbit I've become, my back's against the wall<em>  
><em>When push come to shove, I just stand up and scream <em>

_"Fuck 'em all"_

_Man, it feels like these walls are closing in_  
><em>This roof is caving in, up its time to razor-thin<em>  
><em>Your days are numbered like pagers and<em>  
><em>My book of rhymes, got 'em cookin', boy<em>

_This crooked mind of mine got 'em all_  
><em>Shook and scared to look in my eyes<em>  
><em>I stole that fuckin' clock<em>  
><em>I took the time and I<em>  
><em>Came up from behind<em>  
><em>And pretty much snuck up<em>

_And butt-fucked this game up_  
><em>Better be careful when you bring my name up<em>  
><em>Fuck this fame, that ain't what<em>  
><em>I came to claim but the game<em>

_Ain't gonna be the same on the day that I leave it_  
><em>But I swear one way or another I'ma make these fuckin' haters believe that<em>  
><em>I swear to God, won't spare the rod<em>  
><em>I'm a man of my word, so your fuckin' heads better nod<em>  
><em>Or I'ma fuck around in this bitch and roast everybody<em>  
><em>Sleep on me, that pillow is where your head'll lie<em>  
><em>Permanently, bitch, it's beddy-bye<em>

_This world is my Easter egg, yeah, prepare to die_  
><em>My head is swole, my confidence is up<em>  
><em>This stage is my pedestal<em>  
><em>I'm unstoppable, incredible<em>  
><em>Hope you're trapped in my medicine ball<em>  
><em>I could run circles around you so fast your fuckin' head'll spin, dog<em>  
><em>I split your cabbage and your lettuce and olives<em>  
><em>I'll fuckin'<em>

_Pick the world up and I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head_  
><em>Bitch, I'ma pick the world up and I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head<em>  
><em>And I could die now, Rebirth motherfucker<em>  
><em>Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth, motherfucker<em>  
><em>I'm gone<em>  
><em>Motherfucker, I'm gone (I'm gone)<em>

As soon as the song finished we got to school.

"Ms White said you need to get some work." Seth told me. I nodded and got out of the car.

"Oh my gosh! It's Bella! I heard Sam left her for her cousin!" Were they still talking about that?

"Shes free now? Shit I gotta ask her out!"

"Wow, shes even below me now.." Some nasaly female voice said.

"Yeah, shes worthless. We all knew Sam would leave her pathetic ass eventually." This is what got me kicked out of school before..

"Totally."

"Agreed."

I stalked over to the girls like a vampire did it's prey. Funny how I was copying my natural enemy. As I reached the girls I growled.

"You think you're better than me, huh?" I asked.

"Err.. We didn't say-" She didn't get to finish the sentence because I punched her in the ribs.

"No fucking bastard is above me." I snarled at her. She nodded frantically, spitting up blood. Her friends looked horrified.

"Bells! Bells, lets go!" Seth said pulling my arm harshly and leading me back to the car. "Guess I'm not going to school." Seth said as he started driving the car back home.

I folded my arms across my chest and glared out the window at the scenery that passed by.


	12. Arguments

**So, Bella went and punched another girl for being a bitch..**

**Whats wrong with that? They were saying shit about her..**

**But Sam being Sam is going to have something to say..**

**It will end up with Bella getting really fucking pissed at him..**

**Stupid Sammy..**

**Give the girl a break.**

_Don't believe that it's better _  
><em>When you leave everything behind<em>  
><em>Don't believe that the weather<em>  
><em>Is perfect the day that you die<em>  
><em>Don't believe that the weather <em>  
><em>Is perfect the day that you die<em>

_The Truth About Heaven - Armor For Sleep_

**Seth POV**

Great. Just what we needed. Bells finally comes home for a night, takes me to school, not looking for any trouble at all and what do we find?

Trouble.

What a coinkydink.

I should have known it would be a bad idea. Sam and Bella's break up was still fresh news to everyone. Fuck, hearing what thoe sluts were saying about my sister _I _wanted to smack their fucking faces in.

But I wouldn't. I was never allowed to hit a girl.. Except Bella. We used to play fight all the time.

It was so much easier when we weren't giant dogs that had to protect everyone. Why did we have to do it? Why couldn't we be protected? We go out _every _night putting _our_ lives on the line and people think that we are in some_ gang _and treat us like shit.

Fucking wonderful!

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

I chanced a look at Bells. She looked so motionless.. She had her skinny arms crossed over her chest and her head was turned so she was looking out the window.

I didn't even want to know what she was thinking. I didn't want to know how she was feeling.

But I did want to know. She was my sister. And I loved her. No matter what.

And if it came down to a pack splitting up, Alpha's orders or no fucking Alpha's orders, I would follow my sister to death if I had to.

"Bells?" I whispered, staring out at the road stretched in front of us.

"Yeah?" I heard her whisper back quietly.

"You know I love you, more than anything. You're my sister. Right?"

"Love you too, Sethy. Always have, always will." She told me confidently, but her speech still barely above a whisper.

"I know you wanted to break away from the pack." I said. I heard her shift to look at me and felt her gaze bore into the side of my head.

"Sam told you?" She said, anger clear in her voice now.

"Yes. And I wanted to tell you somethng.." I Sighed. How do you tell your sister you would follow her to death? I already told her I loved her more than anything..

"Seth?" She prodded me.

"Yeah.. Um, Bells." I looked at her. "If it came down to a pack split, or death even.. I would follow you." I whispered, looking back onto the road as we neared Sam's place.

"Really?" Her voice was hopeful. I turned into Sam's driveway, stopped the car and looked at her.

"Always." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She barely whispered. I had to strain to hear her.

"The school called." Sam's voice boomed. Bella growled and let go of me hesitantly. "Bella.." Sam sighed.

"What? You should have heard her, Sam!" Bella sneered at him.

"I agree, I was going to hurt her if Bells didn't!" I growled in defense of my sister. Sam looked shocked. Fucker should be.

I used to like Sam. Key word, **used**. Now I hated the fuckers guts for what he did to my sister.

"You really want to be the reason to split the pack, Seth?" Sam growled at me. I stood taller and growled back.

"Seth, don't worry." Bella assured me. But I did worry. I always have worried.

"You could have killed that girl, Bella!" Sam roared at her.

"Yeah, and I should have killed her!" Bella screamed at him. Sam gasped, his mouth hanging open.

"Isabella, we are protecters. We do not hurt people! We protect them. hence the name!" Sam yelled loudly.

"Yeah, and what the fuck do we get in return, Sam? To be called a gang! I'm the only girl here! Do you know what I put up with? 'Oh, look at bella, she's still holding onto Sam, I wouldn't be surprised if she was fucking the whole lot!' 'I wonder how many abortions shes had to have?' Do you know what it feels like Sam? No you fucking don't!" Bella screamed at him.

I could see the tears starting in Sam's eyes, but I knew Bella wouldn't let hers fall. I knew what people were saying about my sister. What Sam didn't know, was that I had been putting people on home rest because of it. Nobody would ever suspect, sweet little Sethy of hurting people, would they?

"Fuck you Sam. I hate you!" Bella screamed as she ran to the tree line. I saw her phase into her grey wolf form, shredding her clothes as she took off into the direction of Forks.

"I agree with my sister. I hate you, Sam." I said as coldly as I could. Sam looked stunned.

"After everything? I protected you from so much, Seth. looked after you with Bella. Loved you like my own brother." Every word Sam said all I could hear was lies, lies and more lies.

"Sure, sure, Sam. Thats why you left her like that." I spoke acidly. And I knew each thing I said cut Sam deeply. I wanted him to feel this. All the pain.

"She imprinted, did she tell you that?" Sam challenged. Yes, I did know that.

"Yep. On Paul." I said casually.

"How did you know?" Sam growled at me.

"Paul kept gushing about her. He never does that about anyone. I actually listen to the pack, Sam. I don't abuse it and bark out orders."

"You want to be alpha, little boy?" He snarled.

"I'd be better than you!" I yelled and ran to the tree line, I made it to where Bella phased before I too, shredded my clothes and exploded.

Bella wasn't phased anymore, so I had to guess she was with Leah.

Or Paul. Maybe both.

If the pack did split, most of us would go with Bella. I knew that for sure.


	13. Game

_It's a beautiful lie_  
><em>It's the perfect denial<em>  
><em>Such a beautiful lie to believe in<em>  
><em>So beautiful, beautiful it makes me<em>

_It's time to forget about the past_  
><em>To wash away what happened last<em>  
><em>Hide behind an empty face<em>  
><em>Don't ask too much, just say<em>  
><em>'Cause this is just a game<em>

_Oh Oh_  
><em>The end of the world<em>

_Everyone's looking at me_  
><em>I'm running around in circles, baby<em>  
><em>A quiet desperation's building higher<em>  
><em>I've got to remember this is just a game.<em>

_Beautiful Lie - 30 Seconds To Mars_

Bella.

Fuck this. Fuck Sam. Fuck everything. This is a fucking game, and I'm going to fucking win it!

I changed my whole life, rearranged myself to be this perfect little toy for him. Moulded to his every want. And for what? To be thrown away like yesterdays trash.

Well guess what, Sunshine?

This fucking shit is over.

I pulled out my black phone and dialed the all to fimiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I'm about to come over to yours. Be there soon." I cut right to the point.

"Sure thing bells. See you soon."

"Bye, Lee." I said hanging up.

"Bells?" I heard Seth whisper catiously. I whipped around and saw him standing, leaning against a tree, steadying himself with one hand against the trunk. Tears shone in his beautiful hazel eyes.

I felt guilty. Was I causing all this pain?

"You're leaving the pack?" He asked slowly. I just nodded. "I'm coming too then." He stated firmly. His voice held no room for arguement. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Seth mirrored it. He ran toward me and tackled me to the ground. Arms flying everywhere, his bear of an attempt to hug people. It made me laugh.

"You're gonna make a kick ass alpha, sis." He told me. Wait, I was gonna be alpha?

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you! Who else?" He said in a tone that was mocking me. I was about to snap back a comment when my phone started ringing.

"Yep?" I asked.

"Bella! Jake got into a fight with Sam, I told him about you leaving and he lost it at Sam for screwing up! I'm about to drive there now, please go now!" Leah begged.

"See you there." I said and snapped my phone shut. I knew Seth had heard everything that was just said. We both took off at an inhuman speed, pushing as fast as we could go, even in wolf form.

Now, I wasn't a fan of Jake. Infact, I kind of hated the little jerk. But he was one of my brothers best friends. And my best friends soul mate. I couldn't let him get ripped apart. I shook my head slightly.

Jake was a direct descendant. He wouldn't be knocked down easily. He could hold his own. The boy had too much pride.

"He's too much like you, goddamnit! Why do I choose friends like this?" Seth hissed. I growled in return.

I strained my ears to hear further, we were almost at the hated place. I could hear thumping, growling and snarling. I stopped and stripped and phased before taking off even faster. Seth was flanking me on the left.

_'You bastard! Who the fuck could you think that? You should be dead for that!'_ I heard Jake's mental voice ringing shrill through my head.

_'It's not like shes your fucking imprint, Jake!' _They were talking about Leah. Shit, now it's even more personal.

Jake replayed imprinting on Leah so Sam the dumbass could see it for himself. I took the oppertunity to run full force into his side and send him flying into the trees, knocking one down. He growled, but made no move to get up.

_'You do not ever fucking insult my family, you asshole.'_ I growled as menacingly as I could, which was pretty fucking scary.

_'Whatever you say, princess.'_ Sam's voice was mocking. I towered over him, glaring down at his huge black frame. He stood to make himself look more intimidating. _'Whats the matter, princess? Scared?'_

That was all it took. I lunged and bit his throat. He howled out. I bit as hard as I could, tasting his tainted blood and smelling it too. He kept howling.

_'Bella! Enough! Bells, please!'_ Seth protested. I stopped and dropped Sam's filthy body on the ground. He was whimpering and writhing in pain.

_'I'm leaving the pack Sam. You must want me out now. Seth's coming too. He doesn't want to be around the likes of you.' _I snarled.

_'You're out of the pack, the both of you!' _He growled and whimpered at the same time.

_'I'm leaving too._' Jake's voice was as firm as Seth's had been.

_'What?'_ I asked. I was sure the shock was evident in my voice.

_'After what he said about Lee.. I just.. I couldn't be around him without killing him. Why do you think I wasn't stopping you?'_ Shit, he had a good point.

_'So, you're gonna be alpha?'_ Seth asked.

Jakes mental laugh filled our heads. _'I never want to be alpha. I think Bella would make a good alpha.'_

Shit.. He actually thought that?

_'You never thought I Was nice? I owe alot of my imprinting on Leah, to you.'_

_'Thank you, Jake.'_ I smiled. He smiled too.

Sam had limped away long ago, and Seth and I walked back to get our clothes.

"Jake!" Leah said running as fast as she could, which was pretty damn fast for a human, toward Jake and throwing herself at him. "You're such an idiot!" She pulled back slapping him.

Jake just smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, baby." He grinned. His smile was infectious, I found myself smiling too. So was Leah. I turned and looked at Seth. Yep, him too. Seth turned to me and gave me my cell phone.

"You dropped this. You gotta ring Paul. He'd want to be apart of this."

"How did you-" He cut me off by tapping his head.

"Please, your my sister. We have a bond. You know basically all my shit. It works two ways, dummy." He said smugly. Wow, I guess it did.

"You're a dork.." I said smiling while I dialed my imprints number.


	14. Runaway

_We were the kings and queens of promise_  
><em>We were the victims of ourselves<em>  
><em>Maybe the children of a lesser god<em>  
><em>Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell.<em>

_Into your eyes_  
><em>Hopeless and taken<em>  
><em>We stole our new lives<em>  
><em>Through blood and pain<em>  
><em>In defense of our dreams<em>  
><em>In defense of our dreams<em>

_Kings and Queens - 30 Seconds To Mars_

**Bella.**

"Hello?" His voice answered the phone huskily. I could tell he had just woken up.

"Sorry to wake you, I can go if you want?" Isaid, a small smirk on my face knowing he'd be jumping up and down like a little kid.

"No! Hey Bells, how are you? Whats up?" Suddenly he was very awake. I laughed lightly to myself.

"If I was to tell you the pack split, what would you do?" I asked. He was silent for a moment.

"The pack split didn't it?" He sighed.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Well, who's pack are you in. If it's Sam's, as much as I hate him.. I'll join with you.." Fuck, he thought I'd stick with Sam, no chance in hell buddy. Wait, he didn't know I split the pack. Wouldn't that be kind of obvious?

"I'm in my own pack." I said. He choked on his saliva. I heard his fist pounding against his chest.

"What?"

"Yep. Sethy joined, so did Jake. They were there when it happened."

"Where are you?"

"I'm walking back to Sethy's." I said, smiling over at Seth who was walking next to me.

"I'll be there soon..ish. Give me an hour. Love you." He said and hung up quickly. I just smiled.

"Is that what imprinting is like?" Seth asked. I sighed.

"Seth, you really don't wanna know. It's been a bitch for me. Paul's the only good thing out of it." I told him truthfully. He cringed.

"Shit, sorry.." He said, placing his hand in mine. "I'm glad you're not shutting us all out now anyway." He smiled at me.

"I'm glad too." Seth smiled as the words left my mouth and starting sprinting, tugging on my hand.

"Come on, Belly, lets go, lets go, lets go!" He cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

We ran home and saw our parents waiting for us.

"Bella." Mom chirped happily.

"Hey." I nodded toward her.

"We have to talk." Dad said gruffly. The fuck was problem? He sternly walked away, to the tree line and motioned for me to follow. I sighed and did what was expected of me.

He stopped once we were far enough in.

"What the hell have you been doing? The rumors have been spreading far and wide. You know about the wolves, heck, you are the first female wolf."

"Oh really? Wow, I did not notice that." I sneered sarcastically.

"Who knew being a wolf changed your attitude, too?" He sneered back. I growled dangerously low.

"Piss off." I told him.

"Bella, you need to stop this absurd behaviour! It's not you. You were so kind, so sweet."

"So fucking easy to walk over?" I offered. "So easy to control?"

"I don't mean it like that." But I knew he did. I was shaking by now. Trying not to phase.

"How could you mean it, then?" I growled.

He just sighed but didn't say anything. It just proved he did mean it. I screamed out in frustration. Dad moved back a few steps, just enough to get out of the way before I phased.

I didn't touch him, I swear. But he as on the ground clutching his left side. What did I do? Shit. I howled, calling for help. The only thing going over in my head over and over was, what the fuck did I do to my father?

Paul, Seth, Jake, Embry, Quil and the two new comers, Brady and Collin were at my side in wolf form, watching my dad spasm.

_'What happened?' _Jake asked.

_'I don't know! We were arguing, he backed out of the way just before I phased and now this!'_

_'He's having a heart attack.' _Seth said sadly.

_'What?_' Dad was going to die? I looked over at Seth. He nodded slowly. This was all my fault. I couldn't get anything right, could I?

I got up and sprinted in the opposite direction. I didn't know where I was going, but it had to be away from here.

_'Bella! Where are you going!'_ Paul yelled. I couldn't stop. My feet kept pounding against the ground. I knew I was the fastest by far.

_'I'm sorry.'_ I told him. I blocked them all out of my head. They couldn't know where I was going, I didn't know where I was going. Wherever my feet took me.

_'Come back! Please!'_ He tried again. I didn't say anything. He growled in his head. _'Then I'm coming after you!'_ And I felt his determination. He blocked me out of his head. He blocked everyone. His thoughts only consisted of the two of us.


	15. Blue skies

_Graffiti decorations _  
><em>Under the sky of dust <em>  
><em>A constant wave of tension <em>  
><em>On top of broken trust <em>  
><em>The lessons that you taught me <em>  
><em>I learned were never true <em>

_Runaway - Linkin Park._

**Bella Point of Veiw.**

I had to leave, run away. Far away. Paul was still following me, running his fastest. I passed into Canada about an hour ago. He was just passing through now.

This was my fault though. I only had myself to blame. I phased back to human form and pulled on the black strapless dress that stopped mid thigh. It was all I managed to find. I couldn't even remember how I got it.

I sprinted through the trees, still going as fast as my wolf speed.

Everyone would know what I had done. Sam would smile smugly as they all crawled back to his pack.. Even.. -I sighed-, Even my Paul. Why was he even following me?

_Now I find myself in question _  
><em>They point the finger at me again <em>  
><em>Guilty by association <em>  
><em>You point the finger at me again <em>

The thoughts made my human feet pound faster against the ground, still hardly making a sound. All the while my thoughts consisted of the same thing.

I killed my father. I killed my father. I killed my father.

The man who helped give me this life. Who was there for me as I grew. Who raised the two of us by our mothers side..

Shit.

Mom was going to hate me. Where they going to tell her it was me?

Of course she was.

_I wanna run away_  
><em>Never say goodbye<em>  
><em>I wanna know the truth<em>  
><em>Instead of wondering why<em>  
><em>I wanna know the answers<em>  
><em>No more lies<em>  
><em>I wanna shut the door<em>  
><em>And open up my mind<em>

The nice Bella Clearwater that was starting to surface, receeded. She was going back into her shell. Not even saying goodbye. She didn't need to. This was the truth of me. The real me. I was the one who screwed everything up. I was the one who was't good enough for anyone.

I was the one who killed a member of her own family. I was the one who killed my father.

I walked into the nearest town, not to buy anything, not that I could. Just to get my scent lost in a large amount of people.

They all went about their bussiness so carefree. Holding their shopping bags in their hands and giggling with their friends..

_Paper bags and angry voices _  
><em>Under a sky of dust <em>  
><em>Another wave of tension <em>  
><em>Has more than filled me up <em>  
><em>All my talk of taking action <em>  
><em>These words were never true.<em>

I looked up into the sky. Perfectly bright blue. This place was too happy for me.

"Hey baby, I haven't seen you around here." A random male said when he noticed me.

"And you won't ever fucking see me again." I said and punched him in the face. I heard a crack and knew I probably broke half of his face. I just didn't fucking care anymore.

I could have killed him, I mean, I killed my dad, didn't I?

_Now I find myself in question _  
><em>They point the finger at me again <em>  
><em>Guilty by association <em>  
><em>You point the finger at me again<em>

"Bella!" I heard Paul's voice as I stood over the boy who just flirted with me, who was holding his face.

Shit, Paul? He was faster than I thought. He looked between me and the boy. He sighed.

"We should be going home, Bella." He said gently, offering his hand. I started to reach for it.

Wait, what the fuck was I doing? I was a mental fucking bitch, I could kill him. I took off running as fast as I could while pretending to be human.

I could hear Paul's heavy footfalls trotting behind me. As soon as I was out of sight of the humans I kicked into my full speed, running faster than I ever knew I could.

_I wanna run away _  
><em>Never say goodbye <em>  
><em>I wanna know the truth <em>  
><em>Instead of wondering why <em>  
><em>I wanna know the answers <em>  
><em>No more lies <em>  
><em>I wanna shut the door <em>  
><em>And open up my mind <em>

"Bella! Please, stop!" I heard my imprint yell. I knew I was causing him pain, it was causing me pain. I needed him to stop. I just needed to be alone.

No, I deserved to be alone.

_I'm gonna run away, and never say goodbye _  
><em>Gonna run away<em>  
><em>Gonna run away<em>

I kept running. Pushing myself faster, panting slightly. I had to protect him.. But the only way I could was by not going near him..

_I'm gonna run away and never wonder why _  
><em>Gonna run away<em>  
><em>Gonna run away<em>

Why was I doing this? I couldn't focus. Part of me, the bigger part of me, didn't want to know.

Paul, I'm so sorry.

I heard a torn howl splitting through the air.

I had to keep going.

Maybe one day, when I'm dead, you'll forgive me.

I love you.

_I'm gonna run away and open up my mind _  
><em>Gonna run away<em>  
><em>Gonna run away<em>

Just keep running. Keep pushing yourself harder. You deserve worse than this. Keep going, Bella!

_I wanna run away _  
><em>Never say goodbye <em>  
><em>I wanna know the truth <em>  
><em>Instead of wondering why <em>  
><em>I wanna know the answers <em>  
><em>No more lies <em>  
><em>I wanna shut the door <em>  
><em>And open up my mind<em>

_I wanna run away and open up my mind_  
><em>I wanna run away and open up my mind<em>  
><em>I wanna run away and open up my mind.<em>


	16. You make me wanna die

_Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind _  
><em>But everything looks better, when the sun goes down<em>  
><em>I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I <em>  
><em>could belong to the night<em>  
><em>Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes.<em>

_Make Me Wanna Die - The Pretty Reckless._

**Bella.**

I could imagine his eyes boring into me. Piercing through my very being. I've been walking on human foot for three hours now. I don't even know where I am. Everything, every place, just anything at all, looked the same now.

I wanted to die.

Paul made me want to die.

Or was it me? It wasn't fair to blame him. I couldn't blame him, why the fuck did he deserve it? What kind of a fucking imprint am I?

A shitty one, I guess. I've never really been good enough for anyone. I guess it was just time to take some concrete pills and harden up. I turned sharply on my heels.

_You make me wanna die_  
><em>I'll never be good enough<em>  
><em>You make me wanna die<em>  
><em>And everything you love, right up in the light<em>  
><em>Every time I look inside your eyes<em>  
><em>Make me wanna die.<em>

I saw a pay phone, pulling out some coins from my pocket. I shoved them roughly in the phone and dialed Leah's number.

"Hello?" She asked sadly. I was really doing a number on everyone, wasn't I? How could I go back and face all of it?

"Lee, I am so Sorry. I jus-"

"Bella!" She screamed. I dropped the phone, quickly picking it up again. "Where the hell are you? Are you okay? Please come home!"

Home? Home is where the heart is. I don't have a heart. Not anymore. How could someone with a heart do such a horrible thing to some one like Paul.

"I.." I sighed. "I don't know where I am. I want to come back, and I will. So can you just call everyone, tell them I'll come back now. Don't tell them to keep looking for me. Please, I'll start running back after this call. I swear, Leah. I promise you I will come home-"

"Okay, Bells. I get it. You are coming home." She laughed sadly. "I miss you. We haven't seen Paul since you left.." My heart clenched. Oh, there you are, heart. I thought you'd been dead. How the fuck could you let me do this? My heart clenched again. This time, I fisted my hand in my top over my heart. Why do hearts represent love anyway? People can't even draw a real heart, they do some cheap ass version of ass cheeks on top of an upside down triangle.

"Bella?" Leah asked.

"Yeah?" I shook my head from my idiotic thoughts.

"Come home. I love you." She said in a small, scared voice.

"I will, Lee. I love you too." I said and hung up the phone.

_Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I _  
><em>shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise<em>  
><em>I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I <em>  
><em>could belong to the night<em>  
><em>Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes.<em>

I turned around and froze.

"You'll come home?" Paul asked hopefully. His eyes were wide and glossy, deep purple bags under his eyes showing he hadn't slept for even longer than me. I felt the tears streaming down my face by now, my heart was racing. I shook my bangs in my face to cover my eyes. What right did I have to cry.

"Bella.." Paul whispered, his voice so sad. So depressed. _Well, what did you expect, honey? You basically broke him apart._ A voice in my head told me. I heard quiet shuffling, but refused to meet his eyes. How pathetic was I?

They killed me. His eyes just killed me. I couldn't face all of this. I couldn't fix my mess. I just couldn't do it! A sob broke though my body before I could stop it. My hands shot up to cover my mouth and I kept my head low.

_You make me wanna die_  
><em>I'll never be good enough<em>  
><em>You make me wanna die<em>  
><em>And everything you love, right up in the light<em>  
><em>Every time I look inside your eyes <em>

_(I'm running in the light)_  
><em>Make me wanna die<em>

_I would die for you, my love, my love_  
><em>I would lie for you, my love, my love <em>  
><em>(make me wanna die)<em>  
><em>I would steal for you, my love, my love<em>  
><em>(make me wanna die)<em>  
><em>I would die for you, my love, my love.<em>

I felt hot arms envelop me. And for a second, I just relished in the feeling. I wanted this. I would remember this before he hated me. Before he wanted me to die. If he wanted me to die, I would die for him. I swear to god, if Paul ever wanted me dead, I'd kill myself.

I shook violently, not from anger, not about to phase, but from my sobs. I thrashed around din his arms, trying to get out.

"I don't deserve it, Paul! Let me go, you can do so much better! Look what I've done already!" I was nearly screaming and was thankful there wasn't many people around. His arms gripped tighter, I felt it in my ribs as they started to bend. Oh, god. He really did want me dead. I lay limp in his arms and let him crush me. I bit my lip as his arms got tighter and the bones started to touch one another.

"I'm not letting go." He whispered in my ear. His voice was husky from keeping in his own sobs. That sent me over the edge.

"Why not? What right do I even have? I'm a stupid little girl that doesn't deserve you! I don't deserve anything but death." I whispered the last part so quietly, I didn't even hear it myself. He pulled back to look at me. Look into me. His dark eyes boring straight into mine, looking through me. I squirmed, trying to avoid his gaze.

_But up in the light..._  
><em>Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the <em>  
><em>light)<em>  
><em>Up inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)<em>  
><em>Look inside your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me wanna die.<em>

"Little, yes. Stupid, sometimes. But saying you don't deserve me, now that's a little much, don't you think honey?" He lifted my chin to make me look at him.

His eyes weren't as sad. They held a certain light to them. And I realized something. Something I should have realized ages ago.

This was it for me. Paul was it. Paul was everything. I did have a home, with Paul. With Jacob and Leah. With our pack. Maybe even Sam would get over himself and come join us.

If home was where the heart was, then it was with Paul all along. Why didn't I see that? Why didn't I realize sooner?

"I just want to go home." I sobbed, my arms wrapping around him tightly. He chuckled into my hair.

"Well why didn't you say so. I wanted you to come home for a while now." His hand was running through my hair.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered against his chest. "So stupid."

"This.. Yeah, this was stupid. But if you promise to come home and let me lock you in the house for a week with me, then I forgive you." I chuckled at his small speech. I leaned up and kissed his shoulder.

"Come on, baby." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me toward the forest. "Let's go home." He smiled. And I smiled back.


	17. Back home

BPOV

We started running back home I just hope mum didn't hate me too much for this. I looked over at Paul and his voice filled my head _"Babe, I spoke to Seth, he told me that your mum is sad yes, but she also wants you home where you belong"_ at that peace filled my head _"try and catch me if you can Paul"_ I said before sprinting off at my fastest speed. I felt the wind rush through my hair as the green of the forest rushed past me at a blur and Paul was not far behind me, soon I left him in the dust though. It took days to get home but when I reached the "welcome to la push" sign that always hung from the tree branch I stopped to wait for Paul to be by my side in case they are mad at me.

Paul caught up and together we walked hand in hand toward home where a screeching blur came running at me "BELLA!" came from everywhere as Seth, Lee, Mum, Jarred, hell even Jake came and gave me a hug. I was so caught up in the family moment that I didn't see the swat that came at my head "Bella Marie Clearwater, don't you ever do that again" Mum scolded, I thought she meant killing dad and I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Don't ever leave me like that again Bella Marie... never again" she trailed off with a sob and launched herself into my arms "I 'me so sorry Mum, I never meant to hurt Dad like that... I swear I didn't mean it... I just got so mad" I said while crying into Mums shoulder

"I know sweetie, but you didn't cause that, sure maybe if you didn't get mad he wouldn't have had a heart attack right then but he would have had one someday, with all that crap that he has been eating over the years" Mum said while everyone walked inside to give us privacy. Paul squeezed my hand as he passed. "Sweetie, don't for one second think that was your fault, if anything it was his he knew that food wasn't good for him yet he kept on eating it, even when I practically had shove some greens down that stubborn mans throat" she laughed while wiping tears from her eyes, as I did the same

"So come on darling, some inside and sit with your family, the funerals is in a few days so we are going to need to be strong" Mum said while pulling me into the house to see everyone sitting there watching the game on tv. "Whose winning?" I asked Paul when I sat on his lap. "We are" he replied before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me even closed while Seth leaned his head against my shoulder ad we watched the game, the occasional hoot when we scored, and boos' when they missed or had a wring referee call, which had all of the men screaming at the TV.

I looked around before seeing _Sam and the whore_ sitting on MY DADS couch. No one sat there except MY DAD. That got me so mad that I was seeing red and started shaking violently, making everyone look at me in concern. "Babe, what's wrong" he said before glancing over to where I was glaring and narrowing his eyes. I expected Paul or Seth to say something, except it was Mum and Uncle Billy "SAM ULEY!" Uncle Billy shouted while Mum shouted "EMILY YOUNG!" "BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR THIS INSTANT!" Mum continued shouting at them until they finally gained some common sense and realised whose chair that is. While Billy was yelling ay _Sam_, Mum was yelling at Emily, and stalked over to the phone before calling her mother to come here to yell at Emily some more.

I could barely make out what Billy was saying, but I heard the world "Ungrateful... selfish... don't you understand what you did wrong..." and some other things that I did not catch. _ Sam_ started talking "But... I am alpha, you can't take that away from me because I sat in that stupid mans chair!" He yelled at Billy that got me and practically everyone else to stand up as well. The look I was giving him made me wish he would burn up. I was shaking so violently I did not think anyone could calm me down, not even Paul. "Uncle Billy... actually the pack has split, _SAM _is not the only alpha anymore" Seth said as he stood beside and tried to get me to calm down to not phase in such a small place. Paul joined in and whispered words of comfort in my ear that got me to eventually stop shaking.

But what he said next would be forever ingrained in my memory...

**AN: Sorry for such the cliffie, but please review and I hope to post the next chapter sometime tomorrow . Also sorry to those who like Sam, but I can't stand him and I think that how this story is going to go shows that.**

**xoxo Laura**


	18. Whore

**AN: From this chapter on it is solely my work so you are free to flame is you wish, although I would rather you didn't lol  
>Anyway, I would like to thank ciaranoelle, murfdizzle for their review and this is the next chapter... If you like Sam I suggest that you stop reading here as it will have light Sam bashing...<br>I am going to try and update at least once every 1-2 days during holidays**

"What you think that whore will make a good alpha, already look at what she has done... SHE KILLED HER FATHER! That psychotic bitch needs to be taught a lesson, and I think that this is good for her" _Sam _said while _Emily_ walked up beside him and held his hand in support, the look she gave me made all my hairs stand on end and my shaking erupt more violently, before it became to mush and I was seeing red. Not wanting to hurt my family anymore than I already have I sprinted outside to have my shaking come to boiling point and I felt the ripping of my clothes and skin as I shifted into my wolf form.

As my eyes adjusted to the change I saw _Sam_ walk outside of the house followed by my family and friends. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I lunged at him with my claws outstretched. I vaguely heard _Sam_ shift into his wolf form and I could hear Seth explaining to Uncle Billy how I am Alpha and who is now in my pack. I could hear my pack cheering for me as I took down Sam. "Good job Bella," "Go for the right fake" "Get him, if you didn't I would" and various other words of encouragement. I lunged at Sam again, when he threw me into a tree, I felt a few of my ribs break _"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SAM! DIDN'T YOU GET ENOUGH PAIN OFF OF ME WHEN YOU DUMPED ME FOR HER!"_ I screamed at him in our alpha link. _"BELLA... I DON'T EVER WANT TO HURT YOU, I STILL LOVE YOU... JUST NOT ENOUGH"_ he said while trying to get me to see reason.

"_REALLY THAT'S WHY YOU JUST PUSHED ME INTO A TREE... AND ARE NOW TRYING TO BITE OFF MY HEAD"_ I yelled back while trying to force him into a submissive pose. I was on his back trying to bite into the soft flesh of his neck, when he flung me off of him and came over to where I lay wounded and winded and kept biting my jugular, trying to kill me... I couldn't fight back or even move a muscle when he was flung off of me and a silver wolf stood in front of me growling at him _"Sorry I took so long baby, but Jake held me back... something about letting you do this, but when I saw him bite... I couldn't hold back anymore"_ My saviour, my Paul said while nuzzling me and helping me stand before helping me walk back towards where the others were, before lunging at Sam, Seth phasing too and helping him get Sam.

When they had Sam lying down with his head bowed as they stood over him growling at him angrily _"YOU SAID YOU NEVER WEANTED TO HURT HER, YET LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"_ Seth said while preparing to lunge again _"Seth, get back here, you too Paul... we won't hurt him anymore because it looks like Uncle Billy is going to stop this"_ I said while trying to make myself feel stronger than I was, I could feel the blood loss and lack of sleep getting to me, as I succumbed to the blackness I saw Paul and Seth rush back to me to help hold me while I was still in my wolf form, trying to get me to hold on, but it was too much... and the blackness pulled me under.

PPOV

I can't believe the words that came out of his mouth... calling _my_ Bella a whore... and insulting her I almost attacked him there but I noticed that Bella was worse... trying so hard not to phase and rip him apart. Bella pushed out of my arms and ran outside before phasing, with Seth doing the same in case she needed backup like a good beta should, we hadn't talked about that yet, but I'm sure that is what she will choose. I was about to phase and stand beside her when Jake told me to wait it out and let her fight it herself... what nonsense but I listened to him as his father is chief... and I didn't want to upset him. I heard Seth explaining to Billy what happened between Bella and Sam that caused her to be Alpha. "You see Uncle Billy; it went down like this... Bells had enough of Sam treating her like shit, and hearing all Sam's thought on Emily so she had enough and broke away from the pack, of course I followed, and everyone else practically followed after that, the only person in Sam's pack is Sam." Seth explained while my attention was focused on the beautiful girl that in front of me and that I loved with my whole heart.

I saw Sam shove her into a tree and I heard the crack that showed me that she broke something. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I phased a flurry of clothes travelling behind me. Although I stayed next to Seth in case she needed my help. I heard her yelling at Sam _"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SAM! DIDN'T YOU GET ENOUGH PAIN OFF OF ME WHEN YOU DUMPED ME FOR HER!" _and I heard his reply and that made me extremely mad _"BELLA... I DON'T EVER WANT TO HURT YOU, I STILL LOVE YOU... JUST NOT ENOUGH"_

I saw Bella stand and jump onto his back trying to get him into a submissive pose while she yelled at him _"REALLY THAT'S WHY YOU JUST PUSHED ME INTO A TREE... AND ARE NOW TRYING TO BITE OFF MY HEAD"_. I saw her biting into his neck to immobilise him, when he flung her off of him and kept biting her gorgeous body, her neck trying to kill her. I had enough and I lunged at him with Seth following as backup, he's such a great kid, so caring. I stood in front of Bella, crouched and growling to protect her from any more harm.

I nuzzled my nose into hers, and helped her stand and walk back to her family and our friends. I then ran back to help Seth incapacitate Sam. When we had Sam lying down with his head bowed Seth yelled at Sam _"YOU SAID YOU NEVER WEANTED TO HURT HER, YET LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"_ while preparing to lunge at him again. _"Seth, get back here, you too Paul... we won't hurt him anymore because it looks like Uncle Billy is going to stop this" _Bella spoke with so much weakness and tiredness in her voice that had me concerned. I felt the blood loss and lack of sleep catch up on her and she almost fainted when Seth and I ran back to her side, trying to get her to remain conscious. But she fainted without another word. Seth and I picked her up and carried her inside onto the couch, when we felt her phase back into a human; I grabbed a blanket and carried her into her room to get some clothes on her.

The doctor ran into the room; his name was Doctor Mathews and he was an old family friend of the Clearwaters', he knew our secret and tried to help my Bella while everyone else waited downstairs and I held her hand. "Well Paul, she just needs to rest and once she is awake she needs to take 2 of these pills an hour, they will help reset all of her ribs into place so they can heal" he said while handing he a bottle of pills and grabbing his bag and leaving I heard him say to Sue "Call me if anything changes" before walking out of the door to his house, a few houses down.

I sat with Bella when I heard Billy yelling at Sam "HOW IRRESPONSIBLE ARE YOU, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER... WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" He yelled, concern for Bella being the motivation behind that, as Billy never raised his voice to anyone. "I think that you should take a break from La Push, you are to go to the Mahakas and live there for a month or so, then you will come back here and the council will re-evaluate your position within this tribe" Billy stated, the double timbre of being an Elder running through his voice. Sam then shuffled out of the house with Emily following him, as they went home to pack, as neither one could be away from each other more than a couple of hours, and billy isn't that heartless to make them leave one another.

Hours passed and still Bella did not awaken, Seth and Sue came to sit in here with me, and everyone else went home. I must have fallen asleep, as the next thing I knew I felt a soft hand caressing my cheek and opened my eyes to see Bella staring back at me.


End file.
